Christmas Providence
by ThereseM
Summary: A Deadliest Catch Christmas Story.


**Please be advised I own nothing.

Edgar, Norman, Matt, Jake and Nick sat around the galley table of the Northwestern. The boat was currently docked in Dutch Harbor, Red Crab season had officially ended two days ago, however the crew was still on the boat waiting for Sig to tell them they could go home. It was a week before Christmas and the crew was anxious to get home to their families. The guys attention turned to Sig as he entered the room.

"Well?" asked Edgar.

"I was thinking we should make sure to wrap the boat against the ice" said Sig.

"Sig, this is ridiculous. You've kept us here for the last few days doing stupid shit. I want to go home to my family, it's almost Christmas" said Edgar.

"You will stay here until I say. I'm the captain" said Sig angrily.

"I'm sorry about what happened, but you can't punish us because you can't spend Christmas with your family" countered Edgar.

Sig stormed out of the galley and back upstairs to the wheelhouse. Nick, Matt and Jake stared at each other for a moment before getting up and walking to their stateroom leaving Norman and Edgar sitting in the galley.

"We have to do something about him" said Norman.

"No kidding if he has his way we will work straight through from Red to Cod to Opies without ever going home" said Edgar morosely.

"I understand why he doesn't want to go home, but to make all of us stay with him is ridiculous" said Norman.

"He's better than last year I guess" said Edgar.

One Year Earlier

The Northwestern had just topped off their tanks signaling the end of their Red Crab season. The crew was ecstatic to be heading home early. It was the first week of December and they were done. Sig had turned the boat towards Dutch as the crew scrambled to secure the deck as quick as possibly in order to enjoy as much rack time as possibly before reaching the harbor. The Sat phone rang and Sig pondered not answering it. Finally he reached up and answered the phone on what would be the worst phone call of his life. The voice on the other end was a nurse at a Seattle hospital, she informed Sig that his wife and daughters had been involved in a serious car accident and they weren't expected to survive. Sig had exploded trying to find out what had occurred, asking why the woman had bothered to call him if there was nothing he could do. Edgar and Norman were both called up to the wheelhouse and told the news by an almost hysterical Sig. Norman took over driving the boat while Edgar attempted to calm Sig down. Norman made the calls to the family telling everyone what happened and which hospital June and the girls were at. When the boat finally arrived in Dutch Norman and Sig were driven to the airport where they boarded the first plane out. Edgar and the rest of the crew finished up the offload and secured the boat before heading home to Seattle a few days later.

Sig hadn't made it in time to see his girls before they passed away. He was a broken man. The police officers had explained the car had slipped on an icy patch of road and careened into a grove a trees at a high rate of speed. Even though the car was safe and all the passengers were wearing their seatbelt the speed of the impact made survival nearly impossible. The small funeral was held a few days before Christmas. Sig all but spat at the offers of condolences then spent the rest of the break before Opies curled up in a bottle of Scotch. It was the worst Christmas he'd ever had.

Present

Sig sat in the wheelhouse reviewing the checks he'd written out for the crew. He knew he should send them home, their families were expecting them hoping they would be home in time to celebrate Christmas. Sig had no desire to go home, his house felt like a mausoleum a silent reminder that he'd lost everyone he loved. His eyes welled up with tears as he thought of his beautiful wife and daughters. Angrily swiping away the tears he grabbed the checks and headed downstairs. The crew was thrilled to receive their paychecks and quickly got their gear together so they could head to the airport.

"Ready Sig?" asked Edgar.

"Yeah" said Sig hoisting his duffle bag over his shoulder.

"So, Louise wanted me to make sure I invited you over for Christmas dinner" said Edgar.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not in the mood to celebrate" said Sig.

"Ok. But know the invitation is open" said Edgar sadly.

Sig received similar offers from everyone on the Northwestern Crew. He turned all of them down flat. Human contact, seeing others with their families seemed like a bitter pill he wasn't willing to swallow.

Almost 1 Year Later

Norman and Edgar were huddled together in the Northwestern's Engine room. They'd been working on the tank pumps and talking about their older brother. Another year had passed and the dreaded Christmas season was upon them again. Last year Sig had once again stayed home nursing a broken heart with heavy doses of alcohol. This year however he seemed even more testy as the end of the season approached. Junior had been getting the brunt of his anger for some reason, but Jake had taken the punishment with fairly good grace. Everyone on the boat was tiptoeing around Sig in order to avoid getting yelled at or being told they would all be staying on the boat until Opies.

"Well, any plans for Sig this year?" asked Norman.

"Yeah, I think I have a good one" said Edgar.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" asked Norman.

"Phil is going to help" said Edgar.

"How?" asked Norman.

"He's stayed up here for years, has a friend in town or something. I asked him to invite Sig to stay. Maybe it will help Sig to be away from home and the memories of what happened" said Edgar.

"It's worth a try, nothing can be worse" said Norman reflectively.

"Yep, I hope it all works out" said Edgar.

Sig sat in the wheelhouse staring at the crew tidy up the deck in expectation of being released to go home. He was tempted to make them stay, to make them suffer a little since he was suffering so badly. With a sigh he pulled out the signed checks and stood up. No one should be forced to suffer, especially not how he suffered. He'd made it half way to the stairs when the sound of the radio called him back to his seat.

"Northwestern this is Cornelia Marie. Sig it's Phil are you there?" said the voice.

Sig walked back to his chair and sat down. He picked up the radio and said hello to Phil.

"Sig, I wanted to find out what you were doing for the holidays" said Phil.

Sig cringed at the phrase, he'd already been invited by everyone to various holiday activities and declined every single one.

"The only reason I ask is I'm staying up here again this year and wanted to know if you'd like to do the same. It's nice to just stay away from all the holiday crap that's going on" explained Phil.

Sig contemplated the suggestion for a moment, no family, no house, nothing but Dutch. It was just what Sig needed.

"Sounds great Phil. Where do you usually stay?" asked Sig.

"The Aleutian" replied Phil. "I'll see if we can get rooms next to each other. When are you done?"

"We are pretty much done now, I'm just giving the crew their checks and probably driving them to the airport" said Sig.

"That's basically what I'm doing lets plan to meet at the Unisea bar after the flight leaves" said Phil.

"Roger" said Sig.

For the first time since June and girls had died Sig was actually looking forward to Christmas. He grabbed the checks and walked back downstairs to give them to the crew.

The crew saw Sig walk out on deck. They dropped what they were doing and quickly assembled in front of the captain. Edgar and Norman emerged from the engine room and joined the other guys in front of Sig. Edgar noticed that Sig seemed almost relaxed and wondered if Phil had already spoken to him.

"Alright, well we are done up here. Have a nice couple of weeks with your families and I'll see you back up here for Cod" said Sig simply.

"Thanks Sig" chorused Matt, Jake and Nick before quickly heading inside to pack.

Norman and Edgar stood in front of Sig studying him for a moment before Sig noticed.

"What the hell are you guys staring at?" barked Sig.

"What's up? You seem a little less angry" observed Edgar.

"Oh yeah?" said Sig.

"Yeah" replied Edgar.

"I'm staying up here for the break and I'm kind of happy about it" said Sig.

"Good, I'm happy you're happy because that makes all of us happy" said Edgar.

"I'll see you guys for Cod" said Sig walking back inside.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" asked Norman.

"Probably. I mean how much trouble can he get into up here" said Edgar. "Especially since he'll be with Phil."

Norman shrugged his shoulders before making his way inside to pack his stuff. He hoped that Sig had made the right decision, one that he wouldn't regret. Edgar shares Norman's concerns about Sig's decision, but he doesn't voice them. Sig is a grown man who suffered a terrible loss, he deserves to act any way he wants to, according to Edgar. Later that afternoon Sig watches as the plane carrying his crew taxis down the runway and takes off. He takes a deep cleansing breath before walking out of the airport and driving himself to the Grand Aleutian Hotel.

Phil is sitting in the bar drinking whiskey and soda when Sig arrives. He remembers being surprised by Edgar's almost frantic voice on the phone asking him for advice about Sig. To Phil the answer seemed simple, time away from Seattle. Edgar had asked him to keep an eye on Sig, keep him from doing anything crazy. Phil had laughed at the thought of Sig getting too crazy, but had promised Edgar he'd keep a close eye on him.

"Hey Phil" said Sig sliding onto the barstool next to Phil.

"Hi Sig, did you get all the kids on the plane" said Phil jokingly.

"Yep, even gave them some money for candy" said Sig with a smile.

"What are you drinking?" asked Phil.

"I'll have a beer" said Sig.

"Pick something stronger, it's your first day of vacation" said Phil.

"I'll have whatever you're having then" said Sig.

Phil ordered the drinks from the bartender before passing Sig the small bowl of nuts he'd been snacking on. Sig picked through the nuts before finding one he liked.

"Sorry, I ate all the good nuts" said Phil.

"Takes one to pick one" said Sig.

Phil laughed and passed Sig his drink. They toasted to freedom from family obligations and good fishing before taking sips of their drinks.

"Just to let you know I have a sort of errand to run later and I hope you'll come with me" said Phil.

"What kind of errand?" asked Sig wearily.

"A quick trip to see a friend" said Phil simply.

"Alright are we driving?" asked Sig pointing to the drink.

"Not right now, she just lives up the road a little we can walk later" replied Phil.

"She? Is this a girlfriend?" prodded Sig.

"She's my friend and she's a girl, but we are in no way romantically attached" said Phil.

Sig followed Phil up to a cute little cottage just up the road from the Unisea Inn. The house was decorated with one strand of colored lights across the front eaves of the house. Sig suppressed a sigh, he didn't really want to have anything to do with Christmas. Phil walked up to the door and knocked a few times before a muffled voice from inside the house telling them to come in. Phil opened the door and he and Sig walked in to a modestly decorated house. A small Christmas tree sat in the corner of the living room, there were some holiday knick knacks on a side table and the entire house smelled like freshly baked cookies.

"Em, where are you?" called Phil.

"I"M UPSTAIRS. HELP YOURSELF TO A DRINK THEN COME UP" yelled the voice from upstairs.

Phil walked over to the sideboard and pulled out a bottle of Jameson.

"Sig, grab me three glasses from the cupboard above the sink" said Phil.

Pouring out the drinks Sig and Phil started up the stairs.

Sig followed Phil down the upstairs hallway and into the last bedroom. Inside sat a woman working on wrapping a mountain of gifts. Her hair was tied in a messy bun with a pen stuck through the center.

"Emma, I brought you a drink" said Phil.

"You should have brought the bottle with you. I'm so behind" said Emma. "Hi Sig."

"Um, hi" said Sig.

"So, it smells great downstairs, did you finish all your baking?" asked Phil.

"Yes, that's done. So I guess if I can't get this shit wrapped you can just take the kids some cookies instead of toys" said Emma.

"Here, take your drink and I'll wrap that one" said Phil.

"Thanks" said Emma taking the drink from Phil's hand and taking a seat on the bed next to Sig.

"You look familiar, have I met you before?" asked Sig.

"Yes, you've met me a few times" said Emma. "Here does this help?"

Emma took her hair down then grabbed an envelope off the desk in the room before turning to face Sig.

"Here's your payout" said Emma handing Sig the envelope.

"Oh my God, you are the girl from the processor" said Sig in realization.

"Yep, my name is Emma. But you can call me Em if you want" she said.

"I didn't know you lived here" said Sig.

"Where exactly did you think I would live? We work all year around, it's not really a place someone could commute to" said Emma.

"I guess I never really thought about it" said Sig sheepishly.

"That's ok, I think when you see me you are just excited to get the check in your hand" said Emma.

"True" said Sig.

Emma turned to look at Phil wrapping a Cabbage Patch Kid box, he was doing a pretty fair job.

"Nice work Phil" said Emma sipping her drink.

"Yeah thanks, I haven't had much practice" said Phil.

"Come on, didn't you wrap gifts for your kids?" asked Emma.

"Nope, that was my wives' job" said Phil. "And when I'm not married I give them money."

"Well you are a natural" said Emma. "What about you Sig? Do you ever wrap gifts?"

"I haven't recently" said Sig. "But my wife use to do most of the Christmas wrapping."

Phil was trying to get Emma's attention and signal to her to drop the subject.

"I didn't really get any practice until I volunteered to wrap presents for this ridiculous holiday party" said Emma.

Emma walked back to the table as Phil stuck the bow on the present he'd been wrapping. She picked up the next gift and measured the paper. Sig and Phil talked about the season while Emma finished wrapping the gifts. They both stepped in to help when Emma needed a piece of tape or someone's finger to help her tie a bow. An hour later the huge stack of presents were wrapped, tagged and ready to go.

Sig and Phil were both loaded with gifts as they walked into the Dutch Harbor community center. Phil walked over to a gift table and set his stack of gifts down and Sig did the same. The director game over and thanked the guys for their contribution. Sig was about to correct the woman that he didn't have anything to do with the gifts but Phil placed a hand on his arm.

"You're very welcome. Have a Merry Christmas" said Phil all but dragging Sig out of the building.

"What was that all about?" asked Sig once they got outside.

"Em doesn't want me to say she was responsible for the gifts" said Phil.

"Why?" said Sig.

"Who knows" said Phil dismissively.

"I would think she'd want to take the credit for all those great gifts" said Sig.

"She likes to keep a low profile, you know a little away from the masses" said Phil.

"So where are we heading now?" asked Sig as he climbed into the truck.

"Back to the hotel" said Phil. "Unless you want to go back to Emma's for cookies?"

"What do you usually do?" asked Sig.

"I usually spend most of my time just relaxing and the best place to do that is Emma's" said Phil.

"She doesn't mind?" asked Sig.

"Nope, she likes the company" said Phil.

"Well, why break your tradition. Lets go back to Emma's" said Sig.

Phil nodded and turned the car towards Emma's house. They arrived a few minutes later.

Later found Emma sitting in her living room trying to determine what word she could possibly make with her Scrabble tiles. Sig, Phil and Em had been playing board games and drinking egg nog most of the evening. Emma finally made her decision and laid down her tiles spelling out PUNKS.

"Nice word" said Phil. "Reminds me of Ding and Dong."

"Why do you call them that" said Emma disgusted. "I'm sure it hurts their feelings."

"Trust me, they think it's hilarious. And I call them that because it's suits their personalities" explained Phil.

"Sig, is that true?" asked Emma.

"Yes" said Sig.

"I've only met them once" said Emma. "And they didn't seem really dingy or dongy."

"You must have met them on a good day" said Sig.

"Or maybe because Phil was the person I noticed most" said Emma.

"Was it like prince charming walking into the room" said Sig.

"Oh no, he was yelling about their girlfriends and how Phil shouldn't be expected to learn their names if they changed them more often than they changed their underwear" said Emma.

"Come on Emma, it wasn't that bad" said Phil.

"It was worse because every other word was a curse word" said Emma.

"When was this?" asked Sig.

"It was 3 years ago" said Emma.

"That was the day Emma invited me to her house for Christmas. She saved me from a very harsh Christmas at home" said Phil.

"Always interested in taking on charity cases?" asked Sig.

"No one should be alone for Christmas" said Emma.

"Who do you usually spend Christmas with?" asked Sig.

"Phil" said Emma.

"Before Phil?" asked Sig.

"Um, when I was younger I spent the holidays with my family. But my mom and dad died a while ago and my siblings and I kind of fell away from each other. The glue was gone" explained Emma.

"I'm sorry" said Sig.

"It is what it is, I can't change the past only move on and embrace the future" said Emma.

Phil cringed, he could practically see where this conversation was headed and desperately wanted to prevent the train wreck that was about to occur.

"Even though the past can't be changed doesn't mean that it should be forgotten" said Sig defensively.

"I didn't say anything or anyone should be forgotten. I'm just saying for me, I need to understand that the past can't be changed. I can't bring them back" said Emma.

The words struck Sig as if she'd hit him.

"What do you know" snapped Sig angrily.

"I know what works for me" said Emma. "I can speak for no one but myself. I'm sorry if I've said something to upset you."

"It's just my wife and daughters died 3 years ago right before Christmas" said Sig.

Phil was shocked, he'd never heard Sig tell anyone what happened to his family.

"I'm so sorry. What happened?" asked Emma.

"They were killed in a car accident, black ice" said Sig softly.

Emma got up, sat down next to Sig and placed a comforting hand on his.

"Tell me about them" said Emma.

For Sig it was like a dam inside him broke, all the memories and stories he'd not spoken of in years poured out of him. Emma listened with rapt attention. Phil refilled everyones glasses as Sig talked taking care not to interrupt lest he break the spell. Sig finally talked himself out and sat back taking a big sip of his drink.

"They sound like you have an amazing family" said Emma.

"Had an amazing family" said Sig.

"They still live in your heart" said Emma placing her hand over Sig's heart.

Her touch practically burned him through his shirt. The weight of her hand on him made his heart race a little.

"Sig? You ready to head back to the hotel? It's getting pretty late" said Phil.

"Yeah, I guess I'm ready" said Sig reluctantly.

"Thank you for telling me about your family" said Emma as she stood up.

"I hope it wasn't too much for you" said Sig.

"It wasn't for me. I hope it wasn't too much for you" said Emma sincerely.

"I think it was just what I needed" replied Sig.

"Phil, are you and Sig going to be joining me for dinner tomorrow night?" asked Emma.

"Of course" said Phil.

"Then I will see you both tomorrow night" said Emma.

She gave both Phil and Sig a hug and a peck on the cheek.

Sig and Phil drove back to the hotel in companionable silence. Arriving at the hotel they retired to the bar for a final nightcap. They sat sipping their whiskeys and chatting with a few other crabbers who were staying in town for the holiday. Sig slipped away from the bar and walked outside to make a quick phone call. The phone rang and he sighed when the message picked up.

"Edgar. It's Sig. I was just calling to say I'm sorry I won't make it to the Christmas Party this year. I'm having Christmas dinner up here in Dutch with Phil and Emma. Please tell everyone I wish them a Merry Christmas and I look forward to seeing them soon."

Sig smiled to himself, he hadn't so much as wished anyone a happy holidays since June and the girls had died. His chat with Emma had really done him good. Walking back inside he rejoined Phil at the bar.

The next evening Sig and Phil stood at Emma's door. Again the muffled voice called them inside. Phil opened the door barely managing not to drop Emma's presents. Sig's arms were full too but he managed to kick the door closed with his foot.

"Em, where are you today?" asked Phil.

"In the kitchen, but be warned it's a mess in here" called Emma.

Phil set Emma's gifts under the tree before following Sig into the kitchen. The kitchen was in complete disarray as was Emma. She was covered in flour dust and had a smudge of chocolate on her cheek.

"What are you doing?" asked Phil.

"I was making a Christmas Cake" said Emma. "In fact I was just dusting it with powdered sugar."

"Were you making it or wearing it?" joked Sig.

"Funny" said Emma flicking a bit of powdered sugar at Sig.

"Don't start a war you can't win" said Sig.

"It's my house, I know where all the secret places to hide are" said Emma with a smile.

"I'd find you" said Sig.

"The cake looks wonderful" said Phil swiping a bit of frosting off the cake.

Emma moved swiftly whacking Phil on the knuckles with the rubber spatula.

"OW! That hurt" said Phil rubbing his hand.

"That was awesome, you didn't even see where you were aiming" said Sig. "My mother could do that, we constantly had bruised knuckles."

"It's a skill" said Emma proudly.

"Next time I talk to Edgar I'll have to tell him about you" said Sig.

"Is he older or younger?" asked Emma.

"He's the youngest" answered Sig.

"I bet he got his knuckles hit the most" said Emma.

"I don't know, we were all pretty bad" said Sig.

"From what I remember Sig and his brothers were terrors" said Phil.

"Did you know them when they were kids?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, my dad and Sig's dad were good friends" said Phil.

"Did you guys play together?" asked Emma.

"We saw each other in Dutch, we worked with our dad's up here around the same time" said Phil.

"I think Phil and I may have had our first beers together at the Elbow Room when we were 15 or so" said Sig with a smile.

"Emma, don't take this the wrong way but why don't you go change" said Phil looking at Emma's batter coated clothing.

"I think I will. Why don't you and Sig get comfy and I'll be down in a little while" said Emma.

An hour later Emma reappeared in the living room in a pretty red dress. It was cut low in the front and the back showing off her figure. She didn't usually dress up for dinner with Phil, but both he and Sig were wearing dress shirts so she thought she'd make an effort to look nice. Both Sig and Phil looked slightly shocked as Emma walked into the room.

"Wow you look nice Emma" said Phil.

"You look beautiful" said Sig.

"Thank you both" said Emma blushing slightly.

"What did you make for dinner? It smells delicious" asked Phil with a grin.

"Your favorite, prime rib with garlic mashed potatoes and green beans" said Emma.

"You are the best Emma" said Phil.

"I hope you like prime rib, Sig" said Emma.

"I do. We use to have that for Christmas dinner at our house. June made a delicious rub for it" said Sig.

"I'm sure it was a great recipe, do you remember it?" asked Emma.

"I don't really, just the taste of it, not what was in it. The kitchen wasn't my domain" said Sig.

Emma just smiled and placed a comforting hand on Sig's shoulder before walking towards the Christmas tree. She bent down and pulled out two boxes, she handed one to Sig and one to Phil.

"Happy Christmas" said Emma with a broad smile.

"I can't wait to see what it is" said Phil tearing into the paper like a child.

He managed to tear the box open and pull out the contents. He held up the pajamas with a proud flourish. They were black with red and orange flames, his name was stitched into the pocket on the top.

"These are even better than last years. I can't wait to wear them" gushed Phil.

"Open your gift Sig" prompted Emma.

Sig carefully removed the paper and set it aside before pulling off the lid of the box. Inside was a pair of pajamas similar to Phil's, but instead of flames it was covered with chocolate bars. His name was also stitched into the pocket.

"When did you have time to make these?" asked Sig.

"Well, to be fair all I did was stitch your name into the pocket" said Emma.

"How did you know I liked chocolate" asked Sig.

"A little bird told me" said Emma glancing sideways at Phil.

"Thank you, it's the best Christmas present I've received in a few years" said Sig.

His hands traced the stitching of his name on the pocket. Emma was pleased Sig liked her gift, she had hoped it would be well received. A timer sounded in the kitchen and Emma stood up.

"Phil, open the wine please" said Emma.

"Of course. Are we eating in the dining room?" asked Phil.

"Yep, the table is all set, the glasses should be in there" said Emma as she walked into the kitchen.

Phil grabbed a bottle of red wine from under the tree and led Sig into the dining room. The room was aglow with soft candle light and the table was decorated with a red table cloth, bright red napkins and bone china dishes. In the center of the table was the Christmas Cake. Phil uncorked the wine then filled the wine glasses before moving the cake to the side table. Emma walked in holding the platter with the rib roast, she set it down on the table next to Sig.

"Will you carve?" asked Emma handing Sig the knife.

"I'd be honored to" said Sig.

Emma disappeared back into the kitchen and emerged carrying the bowl of mashed potatoes and green beans. Phil brought out the rolls and salad. The trio sat down at the table and served the food. Before eating Emma said a short prayer.

"God, please bless this table and the food we share. We remember dear ones that have gone before us, please take care of them. Please bless those we love both here at this table and elsewhere. Thank you for the gifts you provide, Amen."

"Amen" chorused Phil and Sig.

"Lets eat" said Emma.

Everyone dug into their dinner. The food and wine was delicious and the conversation flowed as easily as the wine.

"The prime rib is better than last year" said Phil.

"Thanks, this year I put mustard in the coating" said Emma.

"What else is in the coating?" asked Sig.

"It has garlic, salt, pepper and mustard" replied Emma.

"I think June put Rosemary in hers" said Sig.

"I'll have to try that next year. I hope you'll consider coming back to taste the new recipe" said Emma.

"I'd love to. This is the best Christmas I've had since June and girls passed away" said Sig.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" said Emma.

Phil's phone rang and he pulled it out and grimaced.

"It's Ding" he said glumly.

"Answer it, he wants to wish you a Merry Christmas" said Emma.

"Fine" said Phil.

He got up and walked into the other room to answer the call.

"So Sig, have you called to wish your family a Merry Christmas?" asked Emma.

"I left a message yesterday for Edgar. I should call again though, he usually hosts a Christmas Eve party for the family and the crew" said Sig.

"I'm sure they'd love to hear from you" said Emma.

"Do you mind if I call them?" asked Sig.

"Not at all. I'll just give you some privacy" said Emma getting up.

"No! Would you mind staying. You know for moral support" said Sig.

"Sure. Here's some liquid courage" said Emma filling up Sig's glass.

Sig dialed Edgar's home number and waited anxiously for someone to answer.

"Sig?" answered Edgar.

"Yeah. I just wanted to call and wish everyone a Merry Christmas" said Sig.

"Oh yeah? Everyone is here. We are just trying to distract the kids from the presents long enough to eat dinner. What are you doing?" said Edgar.

"I just finished having a great prime rib dinner with Phil and Emma" said Sig.

"Who's Emma?" asked Edgar.

"She works at the Processor, she gives us the checks" said Sig. "You'd recognize her if you saw her."

"I'm glad you're having fun" said Edgar.

"Hey can you put me on speaker so I can say something to everyone" said Sig.

It took a few minutes for Edgar to get the phone situated in the middle of the table and turned up loud enough for everyone to hear. While Sig waited he got more and more nervous about what he wanted to say. Emma sensed his distress and slid into the seat next to him, clasping his hand. Sig gave her a smile and leaned down to rest his head on her shoulder.

"Ok Sig, everyone is ready. HEY SHUT UP FOR A SECOND" said Edgar.

"Hi Everyone. I just wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas" began Sig.

This was met by a round of Merry Christmas' from the family.

"I also wanted to say I'm sorry about the way I've acted for the last few years. I was hurting and I took it out on all of you and I'm so very sorry for being an ass. I hope I can make it up to you. Thank you all for your condolences and they way you've helped me even against my wishes. I love you all and I promise to start showing you again" finished Sig.

The other line was silent for a moment and Sig wondered if the line had been cut off and he was going to have to repeat the whole speech.

"Sig, are you sure this is you? Have you been given some serious drugs or something?" asked Edgar.

"It's me. Can't I say something nice?" said Sig his voice showing his annoyance.

"Now that sounds more like you" said Edgar.

"Merry Christmas you idiots. I'll see you when I get home" said Sig.

"Wait. When are you coming back?" asked Norman.

"I don't know for sure" said Sig glancing at Emma. "I'll let you know. Maybe around New Years."

"Ok, we can't wait to see you. Just to verify you are who you say you are" said Edgar.

Sig hung up the phone and looked over at Emma.

"Do you have plans for New Years?" asked Sig.

"No" said Emma.

"Would you like to go to Seattle and meet my family?" asked Sig.

Emma was saved from answering by Phil walking into the room and grabbing his wine glass. He was still on the phone apparently getting an ear full from one of his kids. Emma smiled and held out her hand for the phone. Phil happily handed it over to her.

"...and I don't understand why you can't just come for one holiday. I mean lets be realistic we are your only family you should be here and meet people that we love." said Josh.

"Hi Josh, it's Emma. Did your dad wish you a Merry Christmas?"

"Hi Em, yes he did" said Emma.

"Can I tell you why I think your dad is hesitant to meet your girlfriends" said Emma.

"Sure" said Josh defeatedly.

"I think it's because he worries that you are going to ask him for approval or advice and he's completely unable to give you any advice because he thinks he's failed in that department. He doesn't want to give you the wrong advice, he doesn't want you or Jake to get hurt because of something he says. So he avoids it completely" said Emma.

"I never really thought of it that way" said Josh.

"He loves you and Jake very much and he's happy you're both happy" said Emma.

"I know he does, it's just I wish he'd meet them" said Josh.

"He will eventually, but don't rush him or ask him to do it on a holiday where there's more pressure" said Emma.

"Thanks for the advice Em, Merry Christmas" said Josh. "Give my dad a kiss for me. No tongue."

"Happy Christmas Josh and please give my best to Jake and your girlfriends" said Emma.

"Roger" said Josh before hanging up the phone.

Emma handed the phone back to Phil.

"God I love you Emma" said Phil.

Sig bristled at this comment and he immediately felt foolish for liking Emma.

"You only love me because you know we don't have romantic feelings for each other" said Emma.

"That's true, there is no danger of heartbreak or being banished to sleeping on the couch" said Phil. "So who did you call Sig?"

"I called Edgar's house to say Merry Christmas to everyone there" said Sig.

"Really? I bet they were surprised" said Phil.

"They were. They accused me of being an impostor" said Sig with a laugh.

"Did you have Emma vouch that it was really you?" asked Phil.

"No, but I'm sure she would have. She was a great help, emotionally" admitted Sig.

Emma smiled and leaned over Sig to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

Later in the evening found Phil, Sig and Emma all dressed in their pajamas watching Christmas movies. They were currently watching Scrooged while drinking egg nog. Emma was curled up on the couch with her feet tucked under Phil's thigh and her head resting on Sig's shoulder.

"Emma, why do you like this movie so much?" asked Sig.

"Because it's just funny" answered Emma. "I like slapstick comedy. Especially where Bill Murray gets hit in the head with a toaster."

"You have a weird sense of humor" said Sig dropping a kiss on her forehead.

The tender action made Emma smile and surprised Phil. The movie ended and Emma got up to take the dvd out of the player. As she bent over her pajama bottoms slid down slightly and the guys were treated to a view of Emma's ass crack.

"Your credit card slot is showing" said Phil.

"My what?" said Emma looking over her shoulder.

"I think he means your ass crack" said Sig.

Emma's hand went to her back and she felt how much of her body was exposed. She quickly stood up pulling her pants up as she stood.

"Well consider the ass flashing an extra Christmas present" said Emma.

"Speaking of presents you haven't opened yours yet" said Phil.

He walked over to the tree, pulled out a fairly large package and placed it in Emma's hands. Emma tore open the paper then tore open the box, her movements slowed and she began to carefully pull out the tissue paper.

"Phil, I can't accept this" said Emma.

"You can and will. You make this holiday bearable" said Phil.

Emma pulled out a teapot reverently set it on the coffee table then unwrapped the 4 teacups and saucers.

"What's so special about it?" asked Sig.

"It's a Royal Dulton Tea Set in the Violet pattern. It's a very expensive set" said Emma.

"Wow Phil. Did you have to go into a store to get that?" asked Sig.

"No, my assistant Margaret ordered it for me over the summer" replied Phil.

"I'll have to send Margaret a thank you note, it's perfect" said Emma.

"I'm glad you like it, you are worth it" said Phil.

Emma got up and walked over to give Phil a fierce hug.

"Thank you so much" she said.

"Well, you can open my gift now, although I'm sure it's not as good as a tea set" said Sig.

"You got me a gift?" asked Emma. "You didn't even know you were coming here for Christmas."

"I bought it today" said Sig handing her a box.

Emma accepted the gift and tore into it with the same enthusiasm she'd used on Phil's gift. She pulled out a mortar and pestle set.

"Wow" said Emma.

Sig's heart sank a bit at her response.

"I've always wanted one of these. I can't wait to use it. How did you know?" asked Emma.

"You like to cook. June always used one of these and I mentioned it the other night and you said you'd always wanted one" said Sig.

"You are a good listener" said Emma. "Thank you very much, it's an amazingly thoughtful gift."

"I'm really glad you liked it" said Sig.

Emma walked over and gave Sig a hug and just as she was about to give him a kiss on the cheek he turned his head and kissed her on the lips. The kiss was over quickly but the shock waves still coursed through their bodies long after they'd separated.

The evening wore on and before long it was midnight. Emma stretched and got up off the couch. She cleared the glasses to the kitchen and Sig followed her in and helped her clean up a little.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" asked Emma.

"Yeah, it's pretty late" said Sig.

"Phil, I'm ready for bed" said Emma.

Phil stood up and walked towards the stairs. Emma took a few steps forward and realized that Sig wasn't coming. She stepped back and grabbed his hand pulling him to the stairs. Once upstairs Phil walked into the first bedroom on the left and wished Emma and Sig a Merry Christmas. Emma pulled Sig along to the bedroom next to Phil's, the same one Emma had used to wrap gifts in.

"I hope this is ok?" said Emma. "You could always sleep in my room."

Sig looked shocked.

"I mean I would sleep in here and you could sleep alone in my bed" said Emma.

"This is fine" said Sig enjoying Emma's rambling.

"Well then, good night and happy Christmas" said Emma.

Sig climbed into the bed but sleep did not come. He went over the events of the evening. He tried to analyze his feelings for Emma. He wasn't sure if it was just because he'd opened up to her that he felt that her kindness was causing false feelings. On the other hand he thought she was pretty, although she looked completely different than June she did things that reminded him of his late wife and his daughters. He was still lying in bed when he heard someone open his door. He feigned sleep wondering what was going on.

Emma crept into Phil's room setting down a stocking on the bedside table. It was her tradition to give him a stocking full of snacks and silly gifts. Her next stop was Sig's room, the stocking for him was slightly more full than Phil's because she didn't know what all his favorites were so she gave him a wide variety of snacks. She opened the door as quietly as she could, praying that Sig was as heavy as sleeper as Phil was. Phil couldn't hear a dump truck driving through a nitroglycerine factory. Emma crept into the room and walked over to the set the stocking on the table next to Sig's bed. She'd just set it down when an arm reached out grabbing her wrist. Emma stifled a scream.

"What are you doing?" asked Sig.

"I was just giving you a stocking" said Emma.

"Why?" asked Sig.

"Because Santa asked me to give you something" replied Emma.

Sig chucked a little then pulled Emma onto the bed. She sat down next to Sig in the dark.

"What's in the stocking?" said Sig.

"You have to wait until morning to find out" said Emma.

"Why don't I just find out now?" said Sig reaching for the stocking.

"It's cheating" said Emma trying to stop Sig from getting to the stocking.

"How are you going to stop me?" said Sig reaching a little farther.

Emma leaned over and kissed the corner of Sig's mouth. She had been aiming for his mouth but it was dark and she hadn't taken into consideration that he'd been turning towards the stocking. Sig froze at the touch of her lips. Emma's hand moved to Sig's cheeks turning him to face her. His tongue slipped into her mouth, she tasted of mint. Sig surrendered himself to the kiss tangling his hands in Emma's hair, pulling her closer to him. Emma leaned down farther and Sig rolled her over so she was laying next to him on the bed. She was still on top of the blanket while he was trapped underneath them. The bedding seemed to give them a barrier, keeping their passions in check. The kissing went on for a few minutes before they pulled away panting. Emma stood up and smoothed out her pajamas.

"That was wonderful. But I have to go before it goes to far" explained Emma.

Sig nodded.

"Good night" said Sig.

Emma walked back to her room and climbed into bed. Neither she nor Sig slept well that night. The budding dawn was watched by both of them in anticipation of what Christmas Day will bring.

Emma woke up early and made her way downstairs to make gingerbread pancakes. She'd just put the last one down on the platter when Sig and Phil appeared in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas" said Phil, walking over to drop a kiss on Emma's cheek.

"Happy Christmas Phil" replied Emma.

Sig walked over and did the same, his kiss lingering slightly longer. They ate breakfast together then Sig and Phil retrieved their stockings and spent a while trading treats back and forth. Phil and Sig did the dishes while Emma showered and dressed. Emma returned to the kitchen a bit later dressed in sweats and a t-shirt.

"Hey Em, Sig and I are going to take off" said Phil.

"Ok, thanks for spending a great evening with me" said Emma.

"Thanks for the gifts, I can't wait to show my guys the new PJ's" said Phil.

Phil disappeared into the living room to collect his stuff leaving Sig and Emma alone in the kitchen.

"I wanted to tell you that I'd love to spend New Years with you" said Emma suddenly.

"That's great" said Sig. "Would you be willing to come to Seattle?"

"Sure. Do I need to bring something special to wear?" asked Emma.

"Yes, something kind of fancy" said Sig.

"Ok" said Emma.

"Come on Sig, lets go" yelled Phil from the other room.

Emma reached for a pad of paper on the counter and scribbled down her cell number. She pressed it into Sig's hand and he immediately placed it in his pocket.

"I'll call you. But plan on arriving on the 30th" said Sig.

"Ok. Have a happy holiday" said Emma.

Sig leaned down and kissed Emma fiercely. They pulled away a moment before Phil reentered the kitchen.

"Lets go, I want to make the next flight" said Phil.

"Where are you going?" asked Emma.

"Home. To see the boys. You were right, if they're happy I should be too" said Phil.

"Have fun, if they ask for advice just say you don't want to give any" said Emma.

"Thanks sweetie. I'll see you soon maybe" said Phil.

Sig and Phil walked down the walkway and climbed into the truck. Emma watched them drive off before she went back inside to ponder what the new year would bring.

Please Submit a review it would be a fantastic Christmas present for me.


End file.
